No Regrets
by melancholymelody
Summary: An Ootori never regrets.


The sky was cloudless as the bright sunlight shone over the pair, illuminating their shadows on the white wall behind them. Afar, the melodious sounds of piano could be heard twinkling in the air as the wind blew, startling a few birds away. In that transient moment, the fluttering of wings drowned out the melody and silence was all that remained. Then, the birds were gone and the piano playing stopped abruptly. The scorching sunlight was all that was left, along with the lone pair standing on the rooftop.

He shifted his glasses up his nose bridge. His silence went unnoticed for once as the other party stared blankly ahead, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. Sighing, Kyouya took the hand in his and placed a kiss on his fourth finger, his lips brushing briefly against the smooth pale skin of his lover as he caressed the fingers he held in his hand.

The action in itself, however, had no effect as the other party remained still as a statue, not moving since the news was broken out to him. His eyes were lifeless and his body was stiff. He resembled a living zombie, a puppet that was hanging limply by its strings. He was like a living corpse, living by instinct and instinct alone. Words seem to fail him as his lips were pursed tight. He had not uttered a single word. He had said nothing since it was announced. The silence that was once longed for turned suffocating and Kyouya found himself praying for the bright smile he once knew to grace his features once more.

"Kaoru."

The whisper died as Kyouya picked his lover's hand once more, trying to bring back some life to his partner. Bringing his face closer to his, Kyouya caught the teardrop from his cheeks, watching as it formed a single puddle of water before flowing down from his hands, dripping all the way down to the ground. He let out a wistful sigh. He did not realise that it would hurt this much. That in itself was a serious foresight on his part. Kyouya pushed his glasses up once more. Maybe it was wrong of him to start this relationship in the first place. The cons sure outweighed the pros in this case.

Still, as he looked at the shell that his lover had becomed, Kyouya knew that he could regret nothing. It was a bad decision. There were no profits to speak of. There were no benefits to talk about. It was purely instinct and irrational emotions alone when he made the decision to enter into a relationship with Kaoru. He did not stop to think, and that was the greatest mistake he had made. He should have known. An Ootori should never stop thinking. Yet, despite all the hurt and pain that he was going through now, it was undoubtedly the best mistake that he could ever make and try as he might, Kyouya could not bring himself to regret.

Besides, an Ootori never regrets. It was a part of his life motto and was a family teaching that was ingrained in him since he was young. From an outside point of view, it would seem ridiculous and impossible but to the Ootoris, it was something that they aimed to do. It was their purpose in life. Kyouya may hate his family for all the politics he was forced to delve in at the young age he was in but even he could not help but feel grateful for the values and principles that was imparted to him from his father and grandparents. The Ootori family was controlling and uptight, but they never had their morals questioned, for they always uphold the values and principles their fathers and grandfathers had taught them. They never did anything that betrayed their conscience. They were crafty businessmen but even they knew their limits.

A sob was heard and Kyouya's concentration was disrupted. Stopping his train of thoughts altogether, he turned his attention onto his lover instead, watching as two big fat droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy. Reaching out with his hand, Kyouya caught the tears once more, watching dispassionately as they fell to the ground again, forming a single puddle on the ground. He chuckled. He never thought he would have been in this position. He never thought he would have been the love saddled fool that he was now. He thought he was impervious to love. Evidently, he thought wrong.

"Don't," Kaoru spoke as Kyouya's hands moved to brush his tears away once more, "Don't tell me not to cry when you're crying yourself." Kyouya stopped, his hands freezing mid way before landing weakly by his side.

"I am not crying." he insisted, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt in a blink of the eye, "There is nothing to be sad about. After all, this was the ending we both knew it would come to. It was within our prediction."

Keeping silent, Kaoru turned away from Kyouya, walking to the ledge instead, the distance between them speaking words for itself. Sighing, Kyouya forced himself to look at Kaoru for the last time before he placed their matching rings on the floor, the silver gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

"This is the end." he pronounced, ignoring Kaoru's trembling figure as he did so, "I do not know what may come in the future but Kaoru, just know that being with you was without a doubt the happiest years of my life."

Then, he turned around and walked away, leaving Kaoru to stare at a distance ahead as he opened the door, taking his first step away from the rooftop, from the person he came to call his lover for the past two years.

The ends of Kyouya's lips curled into a bitter smile as he stepped into the dark alleyway, walking down step by step. He did not need the tears on his face nor the burning in his throat to know what he was walking away from. He was an Ootori and though it was true that an Ootori never regrets, Kyouya knew, in this instant, he was making the greatest living mistake of his life.

The End.


End file.
